


Eve's eve

by megilins



Category: Christian Bible, Christianity - Fandom, Old Testament, The Bible
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megilins/pseuds/megilins
Summary: There was never a God, just the Goddess. During the flow of the red river she created the universe, the Earth, all the plants, animals - and Eve. But it is not good to be alone, so she made her a companion - Adam. But once Adam gets overcome with insecurity and jealousy of the secret power of creation only women possesses, it is the end of the honeymoon in the Garden of Eden.
Relationships: Adam/Eve





	Eve's eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the Bible. I used the New King James Version as a base- for no particular reason other than it's the only English version I have at home as an actual paper book so I find myself flip through it and put sticky notes in it. I switched pronouns and nouns or deleted sections, but I also reimagined whole chapters or concepts and added my own sections as I saw fit. It is not just a simple matter of replace God with Goddess and call it a day. But as I said, I did use NKJV as the base to have something to grab onto.
> 
> The main idea is that I tried to look at the text as if it was a fraud a lie a piece of patriarchal propaganda - and I tried to imagine what would be the truth it is trying to cover up? What would make the most sense to women if we presume God is a Woman? If there was a holy text about creation, goddess, humans, spirituality, nature, death written by woman - how would it look like? And this is my interpretation of that.
> 
> First and foremost I must thank [s0-theres-this-girl](https://s0-theres-this-girl.tumblr.com/) from tumblr. I toyed with this idea of Goddess and what if Abrahamic religions are just a conspiracy created by the OG liar Adam who was jealous of his childbearing wife. But only once I came across [this post](https://s0-theres-this-girl.tumblr.com/post/629469531980627968/tbh-there-never-was-a-god-just-the-goddess-tbh) by said tumblr user I became inspired and encouraged (in a sense I am not alone thinking about this!!!) to actually write it all down. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU MY MUSE.

1 In the beginning Goddes created the heavens and the earth. 2 The earth was without form, and void; and darkness was on the face of the deep. And the Sight of Goddes was hovering over the face of the red river. 

  


3 Then Goddes said, “Let there be fire”; and there was light and warmth. 4 And Goddes saw the fire, that it was good; and thus Goddes divided the light from the darkness, cold from the warmth. 5 Goddes called the light Day, and the darkness She called Night. So the evening and the morning were the first day of the red river flowing. 

  


6 Then Goddes said, “Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters.” 7 Thus Goddes made the firmament, and divided the waters which were under the firmament from the waters which were above the firmament; and it was so. 8 And Goddes called the firmament Heaven. So the evening and the morning were the second day of the red river flowing. 

  


9 Then Goddes said, “Let the waters under the heavens be gathered together into one place, and let the dry land appear”; and it was so. 10 And Goddes called the dry land Earth, and the gathering together of the waters She called Seas. And Goddes saw that it was good. 

  


11 Then Goddes said, “Let the earth bring forth grass, the herb that yields seed, and the fruit tree that yields fruit according to its kind, whose seed is in itself, on the earth”; and it was so. 12 And the earth brought forth grass, the herb that yields seed according to its kind, and the tree that yields fruit, whose seed is in itself according to its kind. And Goddes saw that it was good. 13 So the evening and the morning were the third day of the red river flowing. 

  


14 Then Goddes said, “Let there be lights in the firmament of the heavens to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs and seasons, and for days and years; 15 and let them be for lights in the firmament of the heavens to give light on the earth”; and it was so. 16 Then Goddes made one great light to rule the day and a smaller reflection of it to rule the night. She made other great lights as well. 17 Goddes set them in the firmament of the heavens to give light on the earth, 18 and to rule over the day and over the night, and to divide the light from the darkness. And Goddes saw that it was good. 19 So the evening and the morning were the fourth day of the red river flowing. 

  


20 Then Goddes said, “Let the waters abound with an abundance of living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth across the face of the firmament of the heavens.” 21 So Goddes created great sea creatures and every living thing that moves, with which the waters abounded, according to their kind, and every winged bird according to its kind. And Goddes saw that it was good. 22 And Goddes blessed them, saying, “Be fruitful and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let birds multiply on the earth.” 23 So the evening and the morning were the fifth day of the red river flowing. 

  


24 Then Goddes said, “Let the earth bring forth the living creature according to its kind: cattle and creeping thing and beast of the earth, each according to its kind”; and it was so. 25 And Goddes made the beast of the earth according to its kind, cattle according to its kind, and everything that creeps on the earth according to its kind. And Goddes saw that it was good. 

  


26 Then Goddes said, “Now I shall make a Women in My image, according to My likeness; let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, over the birds of the air, and over the cattle, over all the earth and over every creeping thing that creeps on the earth.” 27 So Goddes created woman in Her own image; in the image of Goddes She created her; the female Women, she created them. 28 Then Goddes blessed them, and Goddes said to them, “Be fruitful and merry; enjoy the earth and take good care of the fish of the sea, of the birds of the air, and of every living thing that moves on the earth.” 

  


29 And Goddes said, “See, I have given you every herb that yields seed which is on the face of all the earth, and every tree whose fruit yields seed; to you it shall be for food. 30 Also, to every beast of the earth, to every bird of the air, and to everything that creeps on the earth, in which there is life, I have given every green herb for food”; and it was so. 31 Then Goddes saw everything that She had made, and indeed it was very good. So the evening and the morning were the sixth day of the red river flowing.


End file.
